


Not the Knot

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Guard Shiro, Knotting, M/M, Prince Lance - Freeform, Werewolf Shiro, royal au, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Prince Lance has a fascination with his guard, a man named Shiro. A simple walk in the woods proves to be more eventful than normal.





	Not the Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuccubustyKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/gifts).



> Not betaed as of 2/14
> 
> Happy Valentines day!!

His mother had always told him to stay out of the woods; that there was a monster lurking within the withered and old pines. He never listened, Lance was a prince to the city state of Altea; his father was the king. His older sister was being groomed for the crown, while He was being promised to a foreign prince that he never cared to know the name of. Lance’s feet crushed the leaves of the forest floor as he walked down the beaten path. Oddly enough, the birds had stopped chirping. It was eerily quiet and well; dangerous. A twig snapped behind Lance, causing the young man to jump and turn around.

A massive black werewolf was a few feet away. It’s grey eyes were trained on Lance, A pale grey scar was across the bridge of his nose. Was it a he? Lance looked down and YEP! Definitely a he. The prince stepped back and reached for the sword at his hip. There were myths about a werewolf in the woods, but to actually see it?! It was a whole other thing. The werewolf moved closer, it’s massive paws dwarfing Lance’s size. It’s gaze was oddly curious as he closed the distance, a clawed hand reaching out to touch the side of Lance’s face.

Even now, they dwarfed his face. The were gave a soft chuff; seeming to take in Lance’s scent. He leaned forward and nipped the others neck; ignoring the squawk that the prince let out. He should trust him by now. If his wolf wasn’t in control, it’d be the prince’s own guard taking the other. Shiro rumbled as he trailed a claw down Lance’s clothes, being careful not to cut open the fabric. Hands were soon place on Lance’s waist dipping under the waistband and pushing it down.

Lance squeaked and pushed against the other’s chest, wait.. He knew that scar- Shiro? “Shiro? W-wait.” He shivered as he felt fabric fall off his waist and to the floor, the werewolf was insistent that the other got down onto his knees soon. Lance’s hands were soon on the cold floor, the massive wolf crouched behind him. “Oh my god… When you said you wanted to spice up our little affair, this wasn’t what i had in mind.” He could feel himself blushing.

The man huffed lowly in response, well what else was he going to do? It’s not like they could get it on in the castle. Shiro moved his nose down Lance’s back, chuffing faintly in order to soothe the young man as much as he could. He gave a small rumble as he reached down, parting the other’s cheeks. He brushed his cold nose over Lance’s twitching hole. The Prince was blushing deeply, hiding his face in his arms.

Shiro let his tongue slip out and press against the furled hole; rumbling quietly. Lance gave a low moan, submitting to the werewolf's tongue and eventually relaxing enough. His body giving a shiver as he felt Shiro’s tongue slip inside and start stretching him. A breathy moan escaped Lance. He didn’t expect this, to have Shiro be full shift; but oh god. This was different but so worth it. The prince spread his legs a little more, widening his stance and pushing out his ass for the other; a high blush dotted his chest and cheeks.

Lance squeaked as Shiro pushed his tongue deeper, shivering as the muscle moved inside and stretching him a little more. There was no way in hell that Shiro was going to fit inside of him. Lance seemed to blush deeper as he glanced over his shoulder at the man. “Shiro.” He groaned out, a black ear flicked towards him. “You’re not fucking me like this but - ah- I know a way around that.” He started, rolling his lips. “Why don’t you fuck my thighs? It’ll be the same.” He whined as Shiro pulled out his tongue and gave another tilt of his head. Lance felt Shiro drape himself over the Prince’s smaller body.

He was taken aback when Shiro started to rut against his ass, knowing that his thighs were slick from Shiro. A low moan was pulled from Lance as he felt Shiro’s cock slip out of his sheath and between his thighs. The larger adjusting Lance’s position, Claws scraped against fragile skin. Lance groaned as he felt the force of Shiro’s thrusts behind him. How they were desperate and well; animalistic. He yelped when Shiro nipped his neck, the teeth promising just a little that they could break skin at any moment. “Oh gods…” He squeaked as he felt a small bulb just behind his thighs - that was a knot!

Shiro growled as his hips worked faster and quicker against Lance’s thighs, growling deep within his chest. Claws scraped fragile skin, finally drawing blood. The crimson liquid started to drip down on the snow and clothing underneath. The were’s hips finally stilled, a low growl escaped the maw holding Lance’s neck. The teeth briefly sank deeper as he ‘knotted’ poor Lance’s thighs. The wolf stopped his rutting, releasing the poor man’s neck and giving a low coo. Licking over the tender skin.

An hour passed before the wolf shifted back to his human body. His hands ran over the other’s back. “Lance… fuck. You know better than to just go out of the castle at night.” He scolded, kissing over the mark he left on Lance’s neck. “I told you not to go out during the full moon.” Shiro shook his head before looking at the scratches on Lance’s thighs.

“You’re a werewolf? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Lance questioned as he carefully turned around, pulling the clothing over his hips. The prince was frowning as Shiro gave a low rumble before rubbing his neck. Lance gives a raised brow, not amused that his Guard was one of the beasts.

“Because, I was afraid that you’d see me differently. There is a reason why I didn’t want you to see me like this. I wanted to hide this from you.” Shiro rumbled, frowning as the other redressed and gave him a look.

“Shiro. I wouldn’t think of you any less.” The prince reasoned, reaching out and holding the other’s face. “Just… get dressed, I don’t care if you’re a were or not.” He pouts and looks down. “I just want one more day where I don’t have to pretend that I want to be married off.”

“Yes my prince.” He rumbled before leaning forward and kissing the other properly.

“I have to admit though, I want your knot in me eventually.” Lance cooed, chuckling as Shiro blushed brightly into their kiss. 


End file.
